Surprize!
by Ceeecilliaaa
Summary: Jacob and Edward are dating, and Alice has a little surprise for them! Or at least for Edward. AU/SLASH/OOC. Written for RainGoddess2040.


**This**** oneshot is dedicated to RainGoddess2040 for being the first to review my story, A better tomorrow.  
*****Hugs and kisses to RainGoddess2040* **

**P.S I'm sorry this came out so much later than promised, but i pray the lemony goodness will let you forgive me **

**Surprise!**

The entire family was out hunting, and Alice, being the only one who could shop for hours on end, went shopping instead. Even Jasper wouldn't put up with the amount of time she spent on shopping sometimes. Honestly, who would be able to stand being in clothes stores for hours just trying on clothes and buying a humongous pile home_ just because they don't wear the same clothes twice? _Well, the answer was obvious. Only Alice had such stamina and enthusiasm for shopping.

Alice skipped through the crowds, keeping a sharp eye out for any cute dresses and shoes. After two hours of non-stop shopping, Alice decided to take a short, half minute break by going to the ladies'. Not that she needed to though. Old habits die hard. Alice stood in front of the mirror, making sure her hair and clothes weren't messed.

_"No, No No! Alice, you will not put that on me again. I don't fucking look good in that thing!" Jacob shouted, trying to back away from Alice, who was holding the ridiculous thing. A minute later, Jacob was wearing the outfit that she had forced him into... "Honestly Alice! I can't... YOU can't expect me to wear this and let- ugh! I would- he..." Jacob's eyes went wide, as a beautiful creature stepped through the door at that moment and saw him. _

Alice blinked, coming back to reality. A wide grin spread across her face. She took a last look in the mirror, stroked down a few strands of stray hair, and drove back home to do what she had to. She had a mission to accomplish.

Jacob still couldn't believe his luck. Out of all the people who could have caught Edward's eye, he was the lucky dude. He had locked eyes with Edward when they first met; he had felt Edward's eyes on him; he had caught Edward smirking at him; he sat next to Edward in class, and heck, he had every single fucking class with Edward. Now who else could have hit such a huge jackpot? Nope, Jacob was sure he was the only one.

So now, back to the present, he was officially going out with the most handsome and sexy guy in school. Hell, it was the best day of his entire life when Edward walked right up to him in class, a class full of students, and said, "Jacob Black? Will you be my boyfriend?" Trust that boy to know what it took for the whole school to erupt into chaos on the second day of term. Never in Jacob's wildest dream had he ever thought of the possibility of having such a perfect guy to be gay and want him.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_Til then I'll walk alone_

Jacob was taken out of his train of thoughts from his ring tone. _I have got to change that ring tone. Edward's already found me, after all._ Jacob thought as he looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Alice, What's up?" Jacob grinned. He really liked Edward's little sister. She was cute as hell and tiny like a pixie.

"Hey Jacob! Come over to my house right now! I have something for you!" Alice giggled.

Jacob could picture her dancing across her room as she said that, and he chuckled. "Sure sure, I'll be there in 10." He could have sworn there was something in her voice that he didn't quite know where to place… but maybe it was his imagination.

In 10 minutes, Jacob was parking his car in the Cullen's' garage. He still couldn't get over how gorgeous their house was. Not forgetting the _cars. _There was a shiny sleek _Volvo_, a _Porsche, _and even a huge _Jeep. _If only they knew how Jacob had always dreamed of having these cars. If he believed in paradise, this would definitely be his paradise.

"Ahem." Jacob turned around, only to see Alice standing at the garage door. "Alight, alright, I'm getting out." he laughed. Alice could be so impatient sometimes.

"You'd better. I've got something interesting to tell you, young man." Alice grinned widely, causing Jacob to become slightly suspicious. Knowing Alice, she'd probably tell him about her latest shopping spree which was... today.

"You are not going to bombard me with details of your shopping trip, are you Alice? Because if you are, I'm driving outta here right this instance." Jacob, like the rest of the Cullen's, had little patience with shopping most of the time.

"Of course not, Jakey! Not really, at least. Oh, come on already! Let's just get into the house, and you'll find out what it is!" Alice chirped excitedly, pulling Jacob through the front door up into the guest room where she usually had her 'dress-up' games.

"Oh no, you're not thinking..." Jacob swallowed, making sure there were no fancy clothes or any clothes of that sort when he stepped through the door. Well, there was only a dress and some make-up as far as he could see. He saw nothing too dangerous that he should avoid, so he walked in and leaned against the bed.

Alice smiled sweetly, "nothing's wrong, right? Now, if you'd just stay still..." There was a sudden blur, and Alice finished her sentence, "and taa-daa! You're good to go!"

Jacob frowned, what did Alice do to him? He looked into the mirror right in front of him. "Oh. My. Fucking. God. You did not just... ALICE!" Jacob screamed, staring at his reflection, horrified and at a loss for words.

He could not believe that little pixie-sized vampire had the nerve to do this to him! Jacob stared at his body. He was in a freaking _dress_, for the love of god! Jacob pulled it off him, not caring that he was only covered in panties now. Wait. WHAT? Alice put _that_ on him too! Oh man, he needed to be more careful around her.

"Jacob! Don't take it off! It looks good on you; in fact, you look really sexy in that dress!" Alice pouted, picking the dress up from the floor, advancing towards Jacob again. "Knowing Edward, he'd love to see you in this." She smirked.

"No, No No! Alice, you will not put that on me again. I don't fucking look good in that thing!" Jacob shouted, backing away from Alice. A minute later, he was wearing the dress again. "Honestly Alice! I can't... YOU can't expect me to wear this and let- ugh! I would- he..." Jacob's eyes went wide, as he boyfriend stepped through the door and saw him.

Edward was beyond shocked. He stared at Jacob, taking in all he saw. The way the dress wrapped around him tightly, showing off his well-toned muscles, the way it almost did not cover his deliciously round ass. The way Jacob blushed when he noticed Edward staring with lust clearly shown in his eyes. "What's going on in here, Alice? The first thing I see when I come in is my boyfriend in a ridiculously tight and fucking sexy dress? Am I dreaming, or is this all your doing; your reason for staying behind on this hunting trip?"

"Well, dearest brother, I had not expected this to happen either, but it's something I saw while shopping, so obviously it's come true now." Alice giggled, noticing that Edward's eyes were filled with lust. "I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone. You can thank me later!" A fraction of a second later, she was gone, after warning the entire family to stay away for the night.

Looks like we've got the entire night to ourselves then, babe." Edward smirked, walking closer towards Jacob, pushing the boy down onto the soft bed. He cupped Jacob's cheeks in his palms, kissing him gently, nipping his lips teasingly.

"Mmm... D-don't tease me... you know I hate that..." Jacob blushed, deepening their kiss. He opened his mouth, pushing his tongue against Edward's lips, letting their tongues dance together when Edward opened his mouth. Jacob twisted and turned his head, kissing his boyfriend with expert skill.

"Oh god, Jacob, you're fucking hot, you know that?" Edward groaned, grinding his hips against Jacob's, rubbing their erections roughly, friction from the offending fabrics hardening their erections even more, if possible. Edward pushed himself off Jacob, pulling his shirt off slowly while straddling Jacob's hips, his hard-on already straining tightly against his pants.

"Allow me." Jacob smirked, pushing Edward down onto the bed. Popping the button, he caught the zipper between his teeth, pulling it down in one quick motion. He licked Edward's staff through his underwear, rubbing his balls with one hand. Pulling off Edward's last piece of clothing, Jacob went on to take Edward into his mouth, nibbling on his head gently to bring out the soft groans and grunts from Edward. "You taste fucking delicious, Edward." Jacob moaned, swallowing Edward's length greedily. Edward raked his fingers through Jacob's soft hair, applying some pressure, thrusting his hips up slowly.

"God, you suck like a pro, Jake." Edward groaned, picking up the pace of his thrusting.

Jacob hummed around his cock in reply, soon pulling away only to receive a growl from Edward. "Don't want you to cum too early, right?" Jacob teased, licking up the underside of his shaft.

"You fucking tease." Edward hissed, smashing their lips together roughly, rolling over so that he was on top of Jacob. Pulling the dress off Jacob, he kissed past Jacob's lips, licking the spot below his earlobe, getting a soft moan in response. Kissing further down to Jacob's chest, he took a nipple between his teeth, nibbling and sucking as the boy arched his back under him. "M-more... please..." Jacob begged, cock dripping with his pre juices.

"Jake, if you cum without my permission, you won't be getting any for a week." Edward growled, biting the nipple in his mouth. Jacob whimpered, grabbing locks of Edward's hair, "Please... fuck me already..."

Edward smirked, licking his way down Jacob's body, leaving love bites all over. Pulling the sexy panties off Jacob unwilling, he lifted Jacob's legs over his shoulder, burying his face into Jacob's ass, flicking his tongue around the tight hole. Jacob panted as Edward continued rimming him, moaning out his lover's name as the wet muscle worked its magic in him. He wouldn't last if Edward continued this. "Edward..." Jacob cried out, begging in his mind.

"On fours now." Edward demanded, to which Jacob complied, turning over to lie on his hands and knees, lifting his ass into the air. Jacob trembled in anticipation at the sound of a bottle lid popping open, immediately feeling the cold cream rubbed around his hole. "Oh god, Edward..." he moaned when he felt two fingers enter him, twisting and pressing around to find his sweet spot. A loud moan told Edward that he had found it. Pressing harder against the same spot repeatedly, Edward felt himself come close to releasing as he watched Jacob cry with need. Thinking that Jacob was loose enough for him, Edward pulled out his fingers, positioning himself behind Jacob. Jacob trembled, pushing back against Edward's cock, letting him know he was ready.

Without another word, Edward pushed his hot cock into Jacob's hole, making him scream with pain and pleasure. "Fuck Edward! You're so huge I'm gonna rip..." Jacob panted, rolling his hips back to meet with Edward's, tensing his muscles.

"Relax, Jacob. You're so tight I can't move." Edward chuckled, smacking Jacob's ass lightly. That, surprisingly, brought out a moan from Jacob. "You like that huh, naughty boy?" Edward smirked, testing out Jacob's new found fetish. He smacked the plump ass again, harder this time. The only response he got was Jacob moaning and begging for more. Edward licked his lips, pulling out almost completely before ramming back into Jacob, causing the poor boy to scream in ecstasy and writhe beneath his body.

Jacob bit into the pillow, drowning in overwhelming pleasure as Edward continued thrusting hard and fast into him, hitting all the right spots which caused him to cry out. "Please Edward… I need to…" Jacob begged for release, needing it desperately.

"A little longer, love." Edward groaned, picking up speed and strength in his thrust, though careful not to break his lover. He soon felt himself going over the edge, "Come for me, babe." He groaned, releasing deep into Jacob.

Jacob cried out hoarsely, releasing the hardest he had ever in his life, his cum spraying onto the sheets, staining it with his smell. He went limp on the bed, breathing hard. "Did that dress do its work too well, or what?" Jacob smirked, kissing Edward's lips.

"I'm just going to say we have to thank Alice later." Edward smirked, kissing him back.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Ok? (shall not go further down)  
****Leave me a little note to tell me how was it! **

**For those of you who would like to read multi-chap stories, please take a look at my story, A better tomorrow :D  
I will be updating that one by 11/6 if it passes through the eyes of my strict loveable beta :x  
**

**ALERT**

**I've decided that all my oneshots will be posted separately as a story on their own. That way there'll be less misunderstandings as I've had one already. :D**

**The oneshot that came out as chapter two in here is now titled 'you, me... and him?'**


End file.
